Fluff goes here
by Chris Kappler
Summary: I have a bunch of fluff one-shots either written or sketched, and I'm publishing them here. All of them involve gay pairings, so if that doesn't roll your die, I recommend you don't click. Review if you have the time, I love reviews.
1. Jeopardy!

You know the drill by now: Stan is dating Wendy, Kyle likes him and Wendy knows, so Kyle and Wendy hate each other. Don't underestimate the value of classics! And their rivalry got worse when the school decided to promote a competition between students based on Jeopardy!. Yes, the TV show. Being the two smartest kids in their grade, they both were in the final, along with Token. This was more than a simple school contest for them, though, it was like a duel for Stan's heart. This was obviously silly, though, it's not like Stan would suddenly fall in love with the winner of the school's Jeopardy!, I mean, what if Token won?

Kyle had been very tense since the semi-finals, and the big day had arrived. He had trouble sleeping last night, so he was a wreck this morning, not at all prepared to exercise all of his intellect in a fierce battle against that cheap whore Wendy.

He got onto the school bus and immediately glanced at Wendy and Stan who were sitting together. He smiled at Stan, who smiled back, then he gave Wendy a disdainful look, before sitting next to Kenny, biting his fingernails without saying a word. After a good half minute Kenny said loudly "WELL HELLO".

"I'm sorry, Kenny, I'm nervous."

"How many times do I have to tell you, beating Wendy won't make Stan like you!"

"You don't understand!"

"What? What exactly don't I understand?"

"Nevermind…"

"What can I do to help you?"

"Nothing, I think."

Kenny sighed and pecked Kyle on the lips for a good 5 seconds, while holding him tightly with his right arm, before disengaging and focusing his attention on what was going on outside the bus window.

Kyle, red as a cherry, spouted "What the hell, Kenny".

"I'm helping you" he said quietly, while still looking out the window. "Stan might be jealous of you now."

The redhead immediately looked behind with his wide green eyes. Wendy was bearing a face of contempt and mockery. Stan's face was… was that jealousy? "No way", Kyle thought "I must be dreaming."

* * *

All the students, parents and school staff were already sitting on the courtside benches, waiting for the big Jeopardy! finals to begin.

Meanwhile, on a nearby classroom, the three finalists were eagerly and silently waiting for Mr. Mackey to come get them. Kyle and Wendy were exchanging fiery looks while Token distractedly listened to his iPod. After a good 5 minutes of silence, Wendy broke it.

"I suppose you want me to wish you good luck, huh?" Obviously a bitchy remark

"I don't want nothing from you." Kyle, always the diplomat

"I don't know how you handle your nerves. Thank God I have Stan to keep me calm and focused." Wow, cheap shot

"Not for long…" That was a very lousy attempt to speak under his breath

"What's that supposed to mean?" She's getting mad

"You know what it's supposed to mean. You know damn well who belongs with him. You know who loves him with all their heart. You know who can't live without him!" He's speaking from his heart…

"So what? He's with me, so you can just go screw yourself." Wow, what a bitch!

"The only reason you're with him is because he's popular and you're just a vain little middle school bitch!" You go, Kye!

"You think Stan will choose you if you win this silly little competition? Don't kid yourself. Besides, there's no way you're gonna beat me!" She sure shits out of her mouth, huh

"Whatever…" Looks like he's done arguing

* * *

The competition had been going on for hours on a dreadful stalemate. Everyone just wanted this to end already, the audience, the host Mr. Mackey, and even Token. Everyone but Wendy and Kyle.

Kyle was out of his wits. He wanted to win, of course, but he was so exhausted that he was having trouble thinking properly. His mind was blurry, and he was falling behind Wendy. His eyes were burning from lack of sleep… It was down to one of the last rounds.

"Things that are blue for 400." Said Wendy

"M'kay, here we go: It is considered to be the most beautiful thing in the world."

Kyle instinctively slammed his hand against the buzzer and shouted "WHAT IS STAN'S EYES"

It took him a moment before realising exactly what he had said. His face turned bright red, he covered his mouth with both hands, his beautiful green eyes widened, as Kyle was living what he would call for many years the most embarrassing moment of his life. He knew every single eye in that gym was focused on him. First he looked at Stan who was sinking down his seat, his cheeks also blushed, and he was pulling his scarf up to cover his face. Then he looked at Kenny who looked like the most awesome thing in the world had happened and was sporting a very excited expression. Next, he looked at Wendy, who was fuming with raw rage, she looked like she wanted to kill Kyle with her bare hands, maybe because she knew she could never pull something as romantic as that.

The silence was broken by Token, who buzzed and said "Uhm, what is the Pacific Ocean?"

"That's correct, Token, m'kay."

Wendy ended up winning the school's competition, but it's pretty obvious who won Stan's heart.


	2. Starbucks

Ah! The wonders of summer! Especially for school boys such as Stan and Kyle. They were planning and anticipating their vacation together since last August. The dreams of late warm nights playing videogames, having sleepovers and just enjoying themselves! But, alas, the time came and Kyle's mom had influenced him to take a summer job. As much as he was disgusted by the idea of working on summer, we all know much too well how Kyle's relationship with his mother is, so it is quite obvious how things turned out. Kyle ended up working weekday afternoons at Middle Park's only Starbucks, wasting precious hours of entertainment with his best friend. Stan, as predictable as any teenage boy, wasn't making it any easier for Kyle. He was very disappointed in the whole situation, and made sure his red-haired friend knew all about it.

"This was supposed to be our summer together and you ruined it by taking this stupid job!"

"I told you 50 times already, my mom made me!"

"Well, what am I supposed to do while you sit there serving coffee to a bunch of hipsters?"

"I don't know, hang out with Kenny or something."

"We've been planning this for months!"

"Look, Stan, I start today, aren't you gonna get over it?" asked an exhausted Kyle. They had had this argument everyday for the past 15 days, and as much as he adored his best friend, he was starting to get on his nerves

"Fine, dude. You get off at 7?"

"Yeah, can you pick me up?"

"Sure."

* * *

Stan pulled up at 7 at a very empty street. It was already dark. He entered the Starbucks and there was nobody in but Kyle.

"You ready?"

"Hold on, I have to close up, the manager already left."

"Why is nobody on the streets?" Stan said going behind the counter

"The manager said it's always like this at this hour. She leaves because there's nobody to serve past 6." Kyle said while storing unused cartons of milk in a box

Stan noticed the whip cream can on the counter, took it and lied down on one of the couches. He would spray a little in his mouth and swallow it. Then a little more. He wanted to see how much he could swallow at once.

Kyle was unaware of Stan's game, he kept storing everything, until he looked at the counter and asked Stan "Have you seen the whip cream?"

"Gorph."

"Stan! That's not a toy!" Kyle walked hastily towards his friend with the intention of yanking it from his hand, but he tripped on his untied shoelace and, as destiny goes, fell on top of Stan. They were chest to chest, their faces an inch from each other. Stan giggled and sprayed whip cream inside Kyle's mouth and on his face.

"Stan! Get it off!"

Stan without even thinking twice licked Kyle's face. "Stan!" Kyle blushed. Stan liked that. He giggled and licked him again, this time his bottom lip. Kyle stared at him with his emerald eyes without reacting. Stan licked the gap that formed between Kyle's lips. Kyle reacted this time by gluing his lips to Stan's and invading his mouth with his tongue. Their first kiss had the sweet taste of whip cream and danger. Stan moved his free hand towards Kyle's butt as the boys were fighting for the dominance over the kiss, each trying to outtongue the other.

When they finally broke, Stan said "So you said you're all alone here after 6?"

"Yeah..."

"I guess you taking this summer job might not be such a bad idea after all..."


	3. Fight

His fist flew across the cold air, striking his opponent right on the chin with such force that it made him lose his footing for an instant. This was the eighth time they had fought this year, neither of them remembered how many times they had done it since their first one six years ago. They really didn't hate each other. In fact, most of the times they were good friends. But for some unknown reason, perhaps out of habit, they would end up getting physical over some silly argument, and seriously hurt themselves. What's interesting is that in a few days they would be great buddies again, like nothing's ever happened. Boys are strange.

Craig noticed that his punch had made Tweek lose some of his balance and took advantage of it, pushing his shoulders and making him fall on his back on the ground. Tweek felt a chill up his spine as his bare back hit the snow. Craig jumped on top of him, pinning his right arm with one hand and punching his face with the other. Tweek used his free hand to grip his friend's neck, choking him, and slammed his forehead against Craig's mouth, whose lower lip immediately started bleeding. Instinctively, the brunette flinched, giving the other boy the opportunity to shove him back and be able to get up. Craig tried to get up as well, but was elbowed in the back of the neck before he could, falling with his bare chest on the snow, prompting a shiver from the temperature. Tweek then kicked his friend on the ground, but Craig was fast and grabbed his foot. The blond tried to pull away, but the other boy's grip was tight, and, as expected, the shoe was yanked from the foot. Tweek put his foot down and immediately regretted it, as he felt his sock soaking up with the freezing moisture from the snow. Before he could try and get his sneaker back, Craig threw it on the top of a nearby tree, smirking. Things were looking bad for him, he needed his shoe back. He ignored his opponent and started climbing up the tree. Craig swiftly got up from the ground grabbed Tweek by the waste, stopping him from going up further. The sweat on Tweek's body made Craig's arms slip, who, in turn grabbed the next best thing, the pants. As things are, Tweek didn't wear belts (they were stolen by gnomes), so you can probably imagine what happened next. He felt his black pair of jeans sliding quickly down his legs and the cold air hitting them.

"Argh, dude, that's not fair." He said in his typical nervous fashion.

"I didn't mean to do that." Craig answered with his common nasal tone.

Tweek dropped down from the tree and started putting his pants back on.

"What the hell is that, dude?" Craig said when he noticed the volume in his friend's white underwear.

"What are you talking ab… argh!" Tweek quickly covered up his boner with his hands. "That's normal! That happens when people wrestle!" He said blushing furiously.

Craig approached Tweek, looking directly at his wide light blue eyes. He noticed the blush, the body language; he knew what that meant, at least on some level. Tweek was avoiding eye contact. Feeling too embarrassed, he backed onto the tree, looking down steadily, holding his undone pants at mid-thigh level, unable to cover his erection. Like some bigger force was taking control over him, Craig softly touched his friend's chin, prompting him to look into his eyes, which were smaller and a darker shade of blue. His friend reluctantly did so, his face red as a cherry. Craig moved in slowly and touched his lips to Tweek's, before wrapping his arms around his neck. Tweek's lips gaped, allowing entrance to his friend's tongue. He felt the taste of his friend's blood and kicked himself for having been the one who provoked it. His worries vanished, though, as he felt Craig's body pressing his own against the tree, their sweaty torsos becoming one as their skins glued to each other.

"Something tells me that from now on, we will be doing something much more interesting than fighting." Craig thought as he felt his new lover completely relaxing into his arms.


End file.
